Thank You
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Aku tahu persis, aku sudah tak bisa lagi meraihnya yang telah lekat dengan cinta sejatinya, namun belum juga bisa aku temukan sosok lain yang bisa membuatku bisa merasakan lagi indahnya cinta....


Yosh!! One-shot lagi!! ketagihan bikin yg curahan hati yg berasal dr pengalaman sendiri... tp agak beda ama yg First Love itu... kali ini mengambil Renji sebagai point of view-nya.....

Okelah, baca aja, n don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

**  
****Thank You******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

* * *

Summary : Aku mengerti hatiku telah patah berkeping-keping, tapi aku juga belum kunjung bisa melupakan sosok Rukia yang ternyata telah begitu lekat di pikiranku. Aku tahu persis, aku sudah tak bisa lagi meraihnya yang telah lekat dengan cinta sejatinya, namun belum juga bisa aku temukan sosok lain yang bisa membuatku bisa merasakan lagi indahnya cinta.

* * *

Kegaduhan kelas tidak bisa menghancurkan lamunanku akan dirimu. Ya, menatap sepasang mata violetmu itu begitu membuatku damai, memandang kejernihannya seakan membuatku bisa mengetahui betapa jernihnya hatimu. Tentu saja, makin membuatku tahu, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu, pada pesonamu, pada hatimu.

Sayangnya, tangan mungilmu itu tak juga meraihku yang jatuh semakin dalam ini. Tangan mungilmu itu malah kau ulurkan pada orang lain, menyerahkan segala yang kusuka darimu, hanya untuknya seorang.

Cemburukah aku?

Si satu sisi, aku menjawabnya dengan kata "Ya."

Kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenal laki-laki yang tengah kau cintai ini.

Dari awal, aku sudah senang mengenalmu. Senang karena apa, aku juga susah untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin ada satu kata yang mendekati maknanya. Kau unik. Keunikan dari dirimu itulah, yang membuatku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang bergemericik dalam perasaanku tiap aku lihat wajahmu, entah itu sekejap dalam sebuah siluet ataukah menatapmu dengan dalam.

Kau, dari awalku mengenalmu, namamu selalu tersebutkan dalam setiap ceritaku. Entah kenapa aku jadi senang menyebutmu, menandakan bahwa aku selalu ingin ada dirimu dalam setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

Itu berarti aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Secara langsung aku tidak menyadari itu.

Lama, tahun mulai menghitung dirinya seiring aku mengenalmu.

Rasa itu tak pernah hilang , meski pernah hampir kulupakan, tapi dengan bandelnya perasaan itu kembali. Seolah tak ingin dilepaskan.

Yah, aku susah sekali untuk melepaskan pandanganku darimu.

Tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkanmu di setiap waktu yang kulewati, dalam detik yang menjentik di penunjuk waktuku.

Mungkin rasa ini terlalu besar jika dikatakan hanya sekedar 'suka'. Tapi lebih menjurus ke 'cinta'. Awalnya aku mengelak bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku, namun fakta pun mengatakan keberadaannya pada kasusku, bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah cinta, karena sudah kurasakan sejak lama, mengaguminya walau hanya dalam hati.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Tentunya aku sebagai laki-laki, harus melakukannya duluan, kan?

Tapi begitu selesai kumantapkan langkahku, aku malah mundur. Aku baru menyadari ada satu kemungkinan. Ditolak.

Aku batal mengatakannya padamu, dan terus memandang, mengagumi, menyukai, mencintai walau hanya dalam kalbu. Tanpa pengungkapan melalui kata-kata. Hanya tingkah lakuku yang berbicara, kalau aku peduli dan ingin selalu berada di dekatmu.

* * *

Belakangan, setelah aku menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku, aku malah mendapatkan sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan.

Mengejutkan, tidak hanya bagiku yang menyukai Rukia, tapi seantero sekolah heboh karenanya.

Rukia, menerima pernyataan cinta salah satu senior kami, pelatih bulu tangkis, ekskul yang diikuti Rukia.

Heboh, karena orang itu dipandang para siswi sebagai senior yang keren, multitalenta, dan salah satu _prince charming_ di SMP kami.

Ya, keren, aku juga mengakuinya, tapi dari sisi lain. Keren, karena dia berani mengungkapkan cinta pada Rukia, berbeda denganku, yang hanya bisa meneriakkan cinta dari dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya.

Dan ia beruntung, karena Rukia juga menyukainya, aku tahu itu, meski dia tidak pernah secara langsung mengaku. Karena Rukia sering bercerita padaku, bahwa ia mengagumi pelatihnya, anak keluarga Shiba yang memang terkenal itu.

Terpaksa aku harus menelan kepahitan itu. Kepahitan dimana aku kalah telak, sebagai seorang laki-laki, kalah telak karena aku hanya seorang pengecut yang bahkan menyatakan cinta pun tidak berani.

Tapi, anehnya, hubungan mereka berdua bahkan tidak sampai menghitung minggu. Aku heran, bukankah mereka cocok? Rukia juga menyukainya, dan aku tahu Rukia adalah wanita baik-baik.

Ada gosip yang berkata, senior kami itu adalah seorang _playboy_, ternyata dia sudah punya seseorang diluar sana, lama sebelum ia memiliki Rukia.

Aku tahu betapa sedihnya Rukia. Rukia-lah yang memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjalin hubungan apapun dengan senior itu kecuali teman biasa.

Aku tahu bagaimana Rukia menangis di hadapanku, yang memang menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan segala yang ada dalam hatinya, karena kami memang teman lama. Ia begitu terpukul. Cinta pertamanya mesti kandas dengan cara seperti itu, menghempaskan semua keindahan yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Ingin rasanya waktu itu kurengkuh dirinya dengan cinta yang kumiliki, tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Tak ingin melihat tetes air matanya yang jatuh karena laki-laki itu.

Aku tidak mau dia bersedih. Laki-laki itu keterlaluan, membuat cinta Rukia yang suci dan tulus padanya dan menggantinya dengan air mata kesedihan.

Ingin rasanya kukatakan, bahwa aku menyukainya, mencintainya. Tapi aku yakin, dia tidak akan menerimaku semudah itu, karena hatinya masih terlalu terluka.

Biarlah dulu, aku menahan keinginanku untuk memilikinya......

* * *

Yah, setelah itu, aku masih terus membungkam mulutku akan pernyataan cintaku. Ya, aku tidak kuasa mengatakannya, padahal hanya beberapa ucap kata sederhana yang bisa mengubah hidupku.

Waktu terlewati, detik berjalan, menit berganti, hari dan minggu bersusulan, bahkan tahun pun menampakkan kedatangannya.

Status kami bukanlah lagi anak SMP yang begitu pemula, tapi sudah berubah menjadi anak SMA yang mulai menampakkan kedewasaan kami.

Aku pun membulatkan tekad, aku akan bilang padamu, bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya, dengan sepenuh hatiku, akan kujaga dirinya, tanpa membuatnya sakit seperti sebelumnya. Karena hati Rukia terlalu suci untuk kunodai dengan pengkhianatan.

* * *

Begitu ironis.

Aku kembali tersandung batu yang berjenis sama. Hanya karena aku keduluan dengan seseorang, bintang klub basket sekolah itu, Rukia kembali lepas dari pengejaranku.

Laki-laki itu, terlebih dahulu menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia.

Rukia pun begitu kutanya saat dia menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk menerima atau tidak laki-laki itu, dengan malu-malu mengatakan bahwa ida sebenarnya Rukia juga telah mengagumi laki-laki itu semenjak pertama masuk SMA ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, serasi sekali.

Bahkan dalam acara hari jadi sekolah kami, di pesta malam itu, mereka berdua bahkan terpilih menjadi pasangan paling serasi seantero sekolah, seorang bintang basket, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan seorang wanita berbakat dari keluarga Kuchiki.

Tak jarang juga, Rukia bercerita padaku, betapa dia menyayangi Ichigo. Sepenuh hatinya, bahkan ia mengatakan, ia tidak pernah mengalami perasaan sebesar ini bahkan pada kekasihnya dulu, Kaien.

Dia tidak tahu, curahan hati itu begitu mengiris perasaanku.

Tapi aku laki-laki, tidak mungkin aku terang-terangan melampiaskan kesedihanku seperti para anak perempuan kebanyakan, yang langsung menangis di bahu sahabatnya ketika patah hati.

Aku juga tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan keegoisanku.

Aku tidak ingin marah pada mereka, karena aku takut itu akan menjadi kesalahan dan dosa terbesarku karena mengganggu sebuah pertalian dan ikatan cinta sejati.

Aku tidak akan menangis, ya, karena aku laki-laki.

Aku tahu aku sakit, namun aku tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada Ichigo, karena dia sahabatku.

Aku mengerti hatiku telah patah berkeping-keping, tapi aku juga belum kunjung bisa melupakan sosok Rukia yang ternyata telah begitu lekat di pikiranku.

Aku paham Rukia begitu susah tergantikan dari hasratku untuk memilikinya, dengan ketidakmampuanku meraihnya.

Aku tahu persis, aku sudah tak bisa lagi meraihnya yang telah lekat dengan cinta sejatinya, namun belum juga bisa aku temukan sosok lain yang bisa membuatku bisa merasakan lagi indahnya cinta.

Terkadang dia memperlihatkan kemesraannya bersama Ichigo, tepat di depan mataku, tentu saja karena dia tidak tahu betapa besar cintaku padanya.

Ya, aku yang hanya mencintainya dalam diam, dalam kebungkaman, dalam setiap langkahnya.

Senyumnya begitu indah dan manis ketika Ichigo mengelus lembut helaian rambut hitamnya.

Tawanya begitu riang ketika Ichigo datang padanya di pagi hari sambil mengucapkan salam dengan ciri khasnya sendiri.

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang susah digambarkan. Antara sedih, tentunya karena aku patah hati, senang, karena Rukia bisa berbahagia setelah tangisannya karena Kaien, dan memelas, mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Terkadang juga, Rukia masih menyapaku seperti biasa, mengajakku bercanda, meski hanya kutanggapi biasa, tanpa ekspresi lebih karena aku takut aku akan jatuh lagi ke jurang cintanya yang lebih dalam.

Aku masih berharap, Rukia akan berpaling kepadaku, meski itu terdengar mustahil, karena dia telah bertaut pada cinta sejatinya.

Aku terkadang masih bertanya, dia sudah sekian lama bersahabat denganku, bertahun-tahun, tapi kenapa matanya tak pernah terarah padaku, yang tanpa dia tahu begitu menyayanginya, berjanji menjaganya, dan malah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya pada orang yang baru dia kenal?

Adil tidak?

Ada dua sisi. Adil, karena aku sudah merasakan kasih dan sayang darinya bertahun-tahun sebagai sahabat, jadi tak perlu cinta dalam artian sejati.

Bisa juga disebut tidak adil, karena aku yang telah lama mengenal dan menyukainya, memandangnya, mencintainya, tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun.

Sudahlah, aku tak perlu argumen atas adil dan tidak itu. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah jalan terbaik untukku. Bila dia memang hanya untukku, pasti aku akan memilikinya, sebaliknya, jika memang dia bukan untukku, pasti aku akan lebih mudah melupakannya.

Tapi sepertinya, jalan yang harus kutempuh mungkin adalah yang kedua.

Berbahagialah Rukia, dengannya.

Mungkin kita harus melewati jalan cinta yang berbeda, bukan menjalaninya bersama.

Tapi, kita masih bisa tetap berteman, kan, Rukia?

Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu dengan serius, karena matamu tidak dan mungkin tak akan pernah terarah padaku......

Aku tidak marah padamu yang tidak bisa membalas cintaku.

Tapi aku begitu berterima kasih padamu.

Terima kasih, karena telah mengajariku, secara tidak langsung, bagaimana indahnya cinta pertama itu, meski berakhir dengan kesedihan.....

* * *

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, mengakhiri perenungan panjangku yang akhirnya mendapatkan satu keputusan.

Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Rukia....." ucapku pelan.

"Hoi!! Dari tadi melamun terus! Cepat, katanya hari ini kau mau mentraktirku karena aku menang kejuaraan karate sekolah!!" suara dari belakangku, yang diiringi tepukan bahu yang keras dari si pemilik suara.

"Eh? Hn... Baiklah. Ayo!!" kataku, 'menyeret' tangan si pemilik suara itu.

"Eh, Renji, pelan-pelan, bodoh!"

"Ha? Bukannya kau ini karateka? Kenapa kutarik begini saja protes?"

"Tidakkah bisa kau lebih lembut..... sedikit?"

"Hooh.... Baik-baik.... Sudahlah. Ayo cepat!!!" Aku kembali menariknya dengan senyum, tapi pandanganku kembali pada Rukia.

"_Arigatou, Rukia....."_

* * *

**DEDICATED FOR SOMEONE......**

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**

* * *

  
**

dedicated 4 someone?

yeah....

iya.... kazu bikin fic curahan hati lagi nih, lagi2 diangkat dari kisah nyata....

lagi demen bikin yg kisah nyata.......

fic ini sengaja kazu bikin, yg ucapan "Arigatou" itu didedikasikan untuknya...... gak usahlah nanya siapa, kalian juga gak kenal kok.... paling yg kenal cuma sohib2 kazu yg baca fic ini aja.... itu pun gak semua....

mungkin kazu rasa diksi di fic ini kurang ya?

ini fic rasanya ngerjainnya lancar banget, cuma 2 malem, dengan beberapa kalimat yg diketik diluar waktu tersebut.

mungkin ada yang bosan ato ngerasa ini gaje, karena udah dua kali kazu bikin yg sesuai dengan pengalaman sendiri, tapi saia benar-benar kepengen numpahinnya..... awalnya dikira gak nyampe seribu kata, eh, ternyata lumayan panjang ya..... -readers : pendek tau!!!- *gubrak*

udahlah.... author note-nya lagi-lagi panjang dan gaje begini....

Okee... REVIEW? m(^,^)v


End file.
